We Belong Together
by softballgirl9
Summary: With Elliot and Kathy finalizing their divorce, Olivia contemplates letting Elliot know how she really feels. E/O
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…" Fin dragged their most recent perp to the car as he read him his Miranda rights.

"We did it Liv, another scumbag put away." Elliot Stabler said with a smile as he patted his partner on the back.

El's touch was electrifying. Every time they came in contact with one another, sparks flew through Olivia's body. But she could never tell him that. Even though he and Kathy's divorce was almost finalized, he was still the father of her five children, and Olivia was pretty sure he had never thought of her as more as a partner. Sure, over the years, there were more than a few moments when she had thought otherwise. The late nights they shared together, the emotional cases they dealt with on a day to day basis; it was hard not to develop a connection that went deeper than a partnership. But she had to remain professional, and she didn't want to ruin the partnership she had developed with Elliot. After all, he was the longest relationship she had ever had with a man.

"Hey, uh, Liv? You okay?" Elliot questioned.

Olivia shook herself out of her thoughts. "What? Oh yeah, sorry El. Great job." She smiled up at her partner.

"You had me a little worried there" Elliot said with a playful shove. "I'm going to head home, wanna grab something to eat?"

"Nah, I promised Casey I'd meet her for dinner. It's girl's night. Maybe next time." Olivia said smiling.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Liv".

As Elliot walked away, Olivia stared after him. Damn, did her partner have a cute ass.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Olivia and Casey Novak lay curled up on Casey's couch, each nursing a big glass of wine.

"Casey, I really care about him. Probably in a way that I shouldn't. But I do, and it kills me that I have to look at him every day, knowing he doesn't feel the same way about me."

"Liv…are you kidding me? You don't see the way he looks at you. I _wish_ that someone looked at me with half as much love and passion as Elliot Stabler does when he looks at you. His divorce is, what, a week away from being finalized? You two would be amazing together. Not to mention you two getting together would win me some serious money… "

"Wait, Casey, WHAT?"

"Ummm…" Casey's cheeks flushed a deep red. "The, uh, precinct has a pool going for how long it's going to take you and Elliot to get together."

Olivia stared at her best friend, shocked. "Are you frigging kidding me?"

"Liv, forget I said that. You two would be perfect together, that's why the bet even exists in the first place. C'mon, I'm your best friend, would I mislead you?"

Olivia sighed. "Casey, I just don't want to put myself out there to have him hurt me. I don't want to ruin the partnership we've spent so many years working on."

"Olivia Benson. Elliot is in love with you. The way he talks to you, the way he looks at you, the way he lights up when you enter the room; there's no other explanation. After his divorce is finalized, go for it. Go to dinner with him, tell him how you really feel, and then come right back here and tell me all about it"

Olivia pursed her lips. "Okay" she said slowly, "I'll do it. Maybe. I don't know, Casey, that's so unlike me. Just confess my love to him, just like that?"

"You're right Liv. You know what? Do what you're comfortable with, and just see what happens. And no matter what, you're an amazing person, and any guy, especially Elliot, would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks Casey. You're the best." Olivia smiled at her best friend, and reached for the wine bottle.

"Hey Liv", Casey said with a smirk. I bet he has a huge…"

"CASEY!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of the characters.**

Chapter 2

"Morning Liv. Brought you a coffee." Elliot said as he handed his partner her cup.

"Thanks El!" She looked at him with her big brown eyes, and smiled her gratitude

Damn, she looked beautiful when she smiled. He could stare at her chocolate brown eyes all day. And her curves? He couldn't remember how many times his eyes had wandered towards his gorgeous partner, and how many times he had to straighten out his thoughts about her when his imagination got out of hand. He shook his head. He doubted that she felt the same way about him. Liv was always so good with boundaries. Elliot on the other hand…

"Benson, Stabler, my office!" The captain's order interrupted his thoughts about Olivia. The two partners looked towards each other, and walked towards Cragen's office.

"New case came in. A girl was raped last night on the way home from a bar. Seems to be a fairly straightforward case. I want you two to head to her house and get her statement, find out what happened."

"Okay Captain, will do." Olivia said with a nod. "C'mon El, I'm driving."

The partners drove in the comfortable silence that they were used to. Olivia casually hummed along with some on the songs on the radio, and Elliot couldn't resist the temptation of casually glancing at his partner. He saw her humming, and he laughed to himself.

"Something funny Stabler?" said Olivia, raising an eyebrow at him.

Elliot smiled. "Nope, nothing at all Benson."

Olivia rolled her eyes at her partner, and leaned back in her seat. "Whatever."

Elliot and Olivia arrived at the victim's house, and as they rang the doorbell, Elliot's phone buzzed.

"Um, Liv, I gotta take this, mind starting without me?"

"Uh, sure, come in when you're done" said Olivia, raising her eyebrows inquisitively at her partner.

"Thanks" he said as he turned and walked towards the car to take his call.

By the time Elliot hung up his phone, Olivia had already finished taking the witness's statement, and was ready to head back to the precinct.

"What was that about? "she questioned Elliot, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Ah nothing, just some more divorce crap" Elliot grumbled, and looked away from his partner.

"Oh" Olivia said curtly as she headed to the car. "Whatever, let's just head back to the precinct and get this statement in."

Elliot stared at the way Olivia's hips swayed with each step she took, his eyes wandering downward.

"Seriously El?!"Olivia snapped, as she caught her partner staring at her ass.

"Hey, what can I say, it's hard not to look at" Elliot said with a smirk.

"You're unbelievable!" Olivia muttered as she opened the car door. As soon as she closed the door, she smiled to herself. She would never admit it to him, but she secretly loved when Elliot looked at her. It made her feel special, like she was the only girl in the world.

Olivia's thoughts were interrupted when Elliot got into the car. "Ready?" he asked her as he started the car.

"Yeah, let's go."

The partners arrived back at the precinct, and walked in together. Fin and Much sat at their desks, and Cragen was in his office.

"Hey" Fin said. "Slow day. Captain said as soon as you finish your paperwork, you're good to go home."

"Great!" said El happily. He sat down and got to his paperwork.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go talk to Casey really quickly" said Olivia, as she turned towards the A.D.A.'s office.

"Yeah, 'quickly'" said Munch with a roll of his eyes. "You two can talk for _ages_!"

"Aw Munch" said Olivia with an overwhelming amount of false sweetness. "Don't worry sweetie pie, I'll be right back. Try not to miss me too much". She blew him a kiss and walked towards her best friend's office.

"Women!" said Munch exasperatedly, turning back to his desk.

Olivia knocked on Casey's door, and walked in.

"Hey Liv, what's up" Casey said, barely looking up from the giant stack of papers on her desk.

"Oh. You look busy. I don't want to bother you, I'll just go…" Olivia said and she turned to go.

"Olivia, sit down. You know I'm never too busy for you, even though you're a pain in my ass." Casey said with a smile. "I can tell by your face that it's Stabler related. What'd he do now?"

"Casey, I can't do this anymore. Today, I caught him staring and my ass, and I yelled at him for it. But all I could think of was how badly I _wanted_ him to stare at me! "

"Liv… I hate to break it to you baby, but you're in love."

"I know" Olivia said and stared into her lap. "I just don't know what to do."

"Liv, as much as I want to help you with this, this is a choice _you_ need to make. No one else can do it for you " Casey said with a sad smile. "I'll tell you what. Come over tonight, and we can talk, and try and sort this whole mess out."

"Okay. Thanks Case, you're the best" Olivia said as she got up and hugged her friend. "See you tonight." Olivia walked towards the door.

"Hey Liv" Casey said with a smirk, "Control yourself out there."

Olivia flipped her off as she left the office, and she heard Casey laughing through the closed door.

She headed back to her desk, and heard applause as she got closer. She saw Elliot standing up, and smiling a huge smile.

"What the hell did I miss?" Olivia questioned her partner.

"Well…" Elliot started.

"Stabler's a free man. His divorce is finalized!" Fin said, slapping Elliot on the back.

"Oh, wow." Olivia's eyes widened. The news was early and unexpected. Elliot Stabler was finally single, and Olivia Benson had no idea how to react.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After giving her partner a congratulatory hug, Olivia turned and went to the crib to get some space to breathe, and to think. She slipped away, hoping Elliot wouldn't see her. Elliot was talking to Fin, then Munch, and then the Captain. Hearing the commotion, Casey Novak came out of her office.

"What's going on here?" she questioned the men.

"My divorce with Kathy is finalized!" Elliot said happily.

"Wow, that's great, congrats Stabler!" said Casey, giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks" he said with a smile.

Casey opened her mouth, like she was going to say something, and then she closed it.

"Casey…?" Elliot asked.

Casey scrunched her face, like she was trying to decide something. "You know what Stabler? Come here." Casey led Elliot toward the crib. Before he caught up with her, she peaked inside, and saw Olivia sitting on one of the beds.

"Casey, I'm confused, what's up?" Elliot said, somewhat puzzled.

"Listen" she said in a whisper. "Olivia is on the other side of the door at this very moment. I know, everyone knows, that you two…well that you two should be more than just partners. So go to her Elliot, tell her how you feel. Go!"

Elliot turned red "What…what are you talking about…Olivia is just my partner…" he stammered.

"Cut the bullshit Stabler. Grow a pair, and tell her how you really feel. " Casey said with a smile. She patted him on the back and walked away.

Casey was right. He should go tell her how he feels, how he's felt for the last ten years. He took a deep breath, and opened the door to the crib. Here goes nothing, he thought.

He saw her sitting on a cot in the crib.

"Hey" he said softly. "You okay?"

"Oh, hey. Yeah, just a lot to take in. I can't believe you're actually divorced."

"Yep" Elliot said with a grin as he approached the cot she was sitting on. "It's about time too. But the good thing is I get to see the kids whenever I want."

"That's great El! That's really good, I'm happy for you" said Olivia, giving him a small smile.

Her statement was followed by a somewhat awkward silence.

"El…"

"…Liv" they laughed, as they turned to speak to one another at the same time.

"You go first" said Olivia softly.

He sat down next to her on the cot, and took a deep breath. Being that close to her; it was like he was drunk. Her smell was intoxicating, and gave him the strength to do what he had to do. He took her hands in his, and she looked down and their intertwined finger, somewhat surprised.

"Olivia" he started. "I…" he looked up at her. He didn't realize how close they actually were. He was less than an inch away from her face. That was enough to drive him crazy. He felt the wall he had built up for ten years, the wall that had stopped him from pursuing her, collapse. He cupped her face in his hands. He looked into her eyes, and saw the love and passion he felt for her reflected in her chocolate brown eyes. That was all he needed. He closed the little space that was left between them, and their lips crashed together. Elliot moaned. He felt the ten years of love and lust he that had held back released onto Olivia's soft lips. Before he knew it, Olivia was laying on her back, and she pulled him down, closer to her.

"Olivia. Wait." Elliot broke their kiss.

"Oh my God. Elliot, I'm so sorry that was so…" Oliva stammered.

"Amazing" Elliot said with a smile. "Don't you dare apologize for that Liv. I've waited for ten years to do that."

"El…" Olivia trailed off.

"Shh…" Elliot said, putting his finger on her lips. "Liv, I only stopped because there's something I need to say." He paused." Olivia, I love you, I've loved you for as long as I can remember. You are the strongest, kindest, and most beautiful person I have ever met. And I'm sorry it's taken me this long to say it, but it's true."

Olivia felt her heart stop. He felt the same way that she did; she couldn't believe it. She couldn't help but smile.

"El, I love you too. I've loved you for so long, and I am so happy that this finally happened. But El, I…I don't want to just be your rebound…" Olivia said softly, looking downward.

"Olivia Benson." Elliot said, as he grabbed her chin and pulled her face upward towards his. "Don't say that. You could _never_ be my rebound. It's been you all along Liv. You're the one I love, and I would do _anything_ for you."

Before she could say anything in return, he was on top of her again, kissing her. Olivia tried to resist, tried to stay strong and hold out for a little bit longer, but her desire got the best of her, and she kissed him back. It felt so right, to have Elliot holding her, kissing her passionately. She felt like this was where she was meant to be; with Elliot. Their kiss deepened. She felt Elliot getting harder as their kiss grew more passionate. He began to reach up her shirt, headed for her breasts.

"El" Olivia whispered. "There are people right outside that door. We can't do this here!"

Elliot groaned against her lips. "Why are you always right" he said, as he reluctantly moved his hand out from under her shirt.

"Don't worry though. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can make up for the last ten years" she said with a grin. She got up and adjusted her shirt and hair, and walked toward the door. "C'mon Stabler, let's get out of here" she said with a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elliot and Olivia emerged from the crib. Olivia managed to look normal, but Elliot couldn't contain his giddy grin. The Captain, Fin, Munch, and Casey hung around, talking. They all looked up at the two partners, and could tell immediately from the look on Elliot's face that something had definitely just happened.

"Hey Cap, is it okay if I head out now?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, sure Stabler. Hey, control yourself on your first night as a free man, okay?" said the Captain.

"No promises" said Elliot with a wink, as he headed to his desk to get his things.

"Yo, baby girl" Fin whispered to Olivia. "What's up with El? What'd you say to him in in there?"

"No idea Fin" said Olivia, innocently. "He's probably just really happy this whole divorce ideal is over."

"Yeah, probably" said Casey. She could tell, just by looking at Olivia, that something had definitely happened in there, and she intended to get to the bottom of it.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" said Elliot as he headed towards the door. Before he left, me made sure to give Olivia a look to show that what had happened in the crib had not been forgotten. They all waved goodbye as Elliot walked out of the precinct.

"Why don't you all head home now? There's nothing else you really need to do here, so go get some sleep" the Captain said to the remaining detectives and Casey.

"Sounds good to me" said Munch with a yawn.

"Hey Liv, before you go, can you come in my office for a sec? I just have a few things I want to clear up about that case you worked on today before I head out" Casey said, giving her best friend a look that implied saying no was not an option.

"Yeah, sure" said Olivia. "Bye boys, see you tomorrow."

As soon as Olivia closed the ADA's office door, Casey questioned "What the hell happened with Elliot Liv?"

"Casey… A lady never kisses and tells" Olivia smirked.

Casey's jaw dropped. "Oh. My. GOD. YOU GUYS KISSED?!" Casey exclaimed.

"SHHH! Casey, be quiet! You sound like a teenaged girl." Olivia said, rolling her eyes, looking towards the door to make sure no one heard Casey's exclamation.

At that moment, her phone buzzed. She looked down, and it was a text from Elliot.

_Please come to my apartment tonight. We have some unfinished business to attend to._

While Olivia read the text and smiled, Casey reached across her desk and snatched the phone out of Olivia's hand.

"CASEY!" Olivia exclaimed.

Casey read Olivia's text. "Holy shit Liv. Um what are you still doing here?! You've waited ten years for this moment. GO!"

Olivia smiled. "This all happened so quickly, I haven't had any time to even comprehend what's going on right now. I mean, should I go?" Olivia started to second guess herself. " Maybe I shouldn't. What if he's just using me as a rebound…What if this ruins everything?!"

Casey hugged her best friend to calm her down. "Liv. You've waited so long for this. I know he loves you, and that you love him. You deserve to be happy, and Elliot is what makes you happy. Go to him."

"Casey, you're amazing. Thank you, for everything" said Olivia hugging her best friend back.

"What are best friends for? Now, what are you still doing here?" said Casey, nudging her best friend towards the door. "Oh and Liv? Casey added. "Make sure to tell me _everything_ afterwards."

Olivia drove to Elliot's apartment in a trance. It was surreal to think that this was actually happening. Elliot Stabler, now single, was in love with her. And, at that very moment, she was going to his apartment. Wow. Before she knew it, she had arrived at Elliot's building. She rang his buzzer, and he let her in. Before heading upstairs, she took a deep breath. Breathe Liv, breathe, she thought to herself. She got to his door, and knocked.

He opened the door, and looked at Olivia. "Hey Liv, what are you doing here?"

Olivia's face went blank, and stared at Elliot with disbelief in her eyes. She didn't even know what to say.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you" said Elliot, with his infamous Stabler grin. "Now, where were we?" he said, as he slowly approached Olivia. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh, yeah, now I remember" he said, and he leaned down to meet her lips.

Before Olivia knew it, he had lifted her off her feet. She wrapped her legs around his muscular torso, and he walked backwards into his apartment, and headed towards his bedroom.

"Hey Liv, I love you" whispered Elliot against her lips.

"Just shut up and kiss me" Olivia said breathlessly, and brought his face back towards hers.

Elliot laughed, and closed his bedroom door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elliot woke up the next morning, and turned to face Olivia. She looked so beautiful while she slept; so peaceful. He nestled closer to her, and softly kissed her lips. She began to stir, and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Elliot.

"Good morning" she mumbled sleepily.

"Morning Liv" Elliot said, wrapping her into his arms.

She nuzzled into his muscular chest, never wanting to leave the warmth of Elliot's embrace.

"Liv" Elliot started. "Last night was…"

"I know" she said, as she looked up and kissed him.

Elliot couldn't believe this. When he woke up yesterday, he was alone, still stuck in his marriage with Kathy. Now, he was the happiest he had ever been, waking up with the love of his life in his arms. He and Olivia had an amazing night. They did not have sex. No, they made love. Over and over again. He began to get hard as he thought about their evening.

Olivia laughed, as she felt Elliot against her. "Really El? Last night wasn't enough for you?"

Elliot grinned at her. "I could never get enough of you Olivia." He began to kiss her. He started with her lips, then her neck, and then her shoulders. His lips continued downward until he heard her sharp intake of breath. He grinned.

"El" she gasped, as his tongue entered her. She tried to protest, but she was overtaken by a wave of pure bliss. Elliot was incredible, and it didn't take long for her to reach her peak.

Elliot came back up to her face.

"Well good morning to you too Stabler" said Olivia with a laugh, as she kissed him again. She rested her head on his shoulder, and traced patterns on his bare chest. She heard her phone buzz, and she groaned.

"Shit" she said. "El, Cragen wants us down at the precinct ASAP."

"Dammit" Elliot growled.

"I know" said Olivia, cuddling closer to him. "I never want to leave this; it feels so right."

"Don't worry baby, we can do this again tonight, tomorrow, the day after that, the day after that…" trailed off Elliot suggestively.

"Did you just call me baby?" questioned Olivia.

"Did I? Must've slipped out " said Elliot with a shrug.

"I like babe better" said Olivia with a smirk.

"Well _babe_" said Elliot. "I have to take a shower, and we have to get to work. We can finish this tonight." With that, he got out of bed.

"Hey Stabler" said Olivia. "Nice ass." She laughed as he strutted towards the bathroom.

"Oh, Liv, I forgot to tell you. I'm pretty big into, uh, water conservation now, so to save water, you should probably come in with me" said Elliot mater-of-factly.

"Is that so?" said Olivia. "Well, anything to save water." Olivia got up and followed Elliot into the bathroom.

After some fooling around in the shower, Elliot and Olivia scrambled to get dressed. Luckily, Olivia had a spare outfit in her car. They got into Olivia's car, stopped for coffee and arrived at the station.

"Benson, Stabler" said the Captain. "Nice of you two to show up. Now let's get down to work."

Their case was a girl who had been raped on her college campus, and she had no idea who could have done it. The detectives had a busy morning, getting statements, gathering evidence. Thankfully, Elliot and Olivia were able to function normally. It was after five when they were able to return to the precinct, and they were exhausted. When Olivia got to her desk, she was surprised to find Casey in her chair.

"Casey! What are you…" Olivia started.

"My office, now" said Casey.

Before heading to her best friend's office, Olivia shot Elliot a look.

As soon as the door behind them was closed, Casey turned to Olivia. "Spill."

"Casey…" Olivia began.

"Olivia Serena Benson. I can tell by your face that you had sex last night. I have a shit load of work to do, so the quicker you tell me all the details, the quicker we can move on" said Casey with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Geez Case, enough with the small talk, don't you want to hear about my evening" said Olivia with a smirk.

Casey, sitting on her desk, grinned and shook her head. "Just tell me."

"Well…it was amazing. I showed up, he kissed me, and then we went from there. We did it, a lot" said Olivia, blushing slightly.

"Ooooooh, Olivia has a boyfriend" said Casey jokingly. "But seriously Liv, I'm so happy for you " said Casey, hugging her.

"Thanks Casey. I know this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't given El that little pep talk. I appreciate it" said Olivia, hugging her back. "I better get back out there."

"Yeah, yeah go, we'll catch up later!" said Casey.

"Oh and Case?" said Olivia. "You were right, he was huge."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long to update!**

Olivia walked out of Casey's office, and headed towards her desk. Elliot looked up from his desk as Olivia sat down, and he smiled at her. She sat down across from him to finish up her paper work for the evening. She felt a small kick from under the desk.

"Really El? Footsies?" she said with a roll of her eyes.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Stabler, you have the maturity of a five year old. Just let me finish my paperwork, and you finish yours."

"I resent that! I have the maturity of at least a twelve year old" said Elliot with a twinkle in his eyes.

Olivia couldn't help but smile. "C'mon Stabler, let's just finish this paperwork so we can get out of here. Maybe I'll even let you buy me dinner."

Fin and Munch stood together at the coffee machine, and watched the exchange between the two partners. Fin nudged Munch, and said quietly, "Yo, John, does something seem different with those two?"

"Yeah. They're outright flirting now. It was more subtle before. Looks like I'm going to win the bet after all" said Munch.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see" said Fin skeptically. "He just got divorced yesterday."

Now it was Munch's turn to give Fin the skeptical look. "Fin, those two have been in love for years, but Liv is too much of a good person to get involved with a married man. I'm telling you, if they haven't already slept together, it's bound to happen any day now".

Unbeknownst to Fin and Munch, the Captain had joined them at the coffee machine.

"Alright, gossip girls, back to work" ordered the Captain.

When Munch and Fin returned to their desks, the Captain allowed himself to look towards Olivia and Elliot. He smiled to himself. Over the years, he had developed a special bond with Olivia. He saw her as the daughter he never had. He knew that she and Elliot were meant for one another, and he was glad she could finally be happy. For now, he wanted them to enjoy one another. They could all worry about IAB later. He just hoped that the Internal Affairs Bureau would let them stay partners if they decided to go public with their blossoming relationship.

A few hours later, Olivia looked up from her laptop, and saw that it was almost midnight. Munch, Fin, and the Captain had all left an hour ago. Casey had left half an hour ago, making sure to shoot her a suggestive look before leaving.

Elliot yawned. Olivia looked over at him, and he was stretching his arms over his head.

"You done El?" questioned Olivia.

Elliot looked down at his laptop screen, and half shrugged. "Yeah, sure" he said, and stood up and closed his laptop.

Olivia sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I'm so tired" she yawned.

Elliot frowned. "Excuse me detective, but I was promised the ability to escort you to dinner."

"Sorry to disappoint you, _detective_", said Olivia sassily, "but it's nearly midnight, and I just want to go home and sleep."

"What a shame" said Elliot, slowly approaching Olivia's chair. "Because I planned to take you home, but I had no intention of sleeping."

Olivia looked up at her partner, and stood up, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He bent down and put his lips on hers. He lifted her up slightly, and placed her down on the desk. He broke the kiss, and whispered in her ear, "do you know how many times I fantasized about doing this on your desk with you?"

"Probably as many times as I did" said Olivia, bringing his face back towards hers.

As they kissed, Olivia put her hands behind her, and cleared a space off on her desk. Elliot picked up on what she was doing, and stepped back. When he saw the space was clear, he pointed to her shirt. "Off" he commanded.

Olivia willingly obliged, and then motioned towards his shirt. "Off".

Elliot reached for the buttons on his shirt, and started undoing them. Olivia became impatient, and ripped his shirt off, buttons and all, in one fluid motion. Elliot looks surprised.

"Why Detective Benson" said Elliot. "I didn't know you had it in you".

"Babe, you ain't seen nothing yet" said Olivia seductively, pulling him down on top of her.

Their kiss became more heated. Elliot ran his fingers through her hair, and Olivia rested her hands to the taunt muscles of his upper back. Suddenly, Olivia's stomach grumbled. Elliot began to laugh against her lips.

"You a little hungry there, Liv?" Elliot chuckled.

She playfully batted his chest, and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, I can't help it!"

"Come on" Elliot sighed and gently pulled her to an upright position. "Let's get some food, we can live out this fantasy another night."

"But El" she wined. "I want to stay here!" she reached up for his lips again. Again, her stomach rumbled.

Elliot placed his forehead against hers, and laughed again. "C'mon Liv. There's a 24 hour diner around the corner. Let's go."

"Fine" Olivia reluctantly agreed, and pulled her shirt back on. "I'm starving, let's go."


End file.
